The Greengrocer Kurapika
by M404
Summary: KuroFemKura. Story originally from japan. Dedicated for WhityPearl.One shot  .


**Disclaimer**: Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: the Greengrocer Kurapika<strong>

_Original story from Japanese Classical story "Oshichi yaoya" or "The greengrocer Oshichi". And using words from Topeng Kaca dialogue._

**Pairing :** FemKurapika x Kuroro Lucifer.

**Warning:** GAje, Typo berserakan, gabungan happy and sad ending, dan hal2 lain yang membuat fic ini terkesan buruk.

Di khususkan untuk **WhityPearl** yang akan berulang tahun tgl 12 januari nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>December 1682,<strong>

Sebuah kebakaran besar melanda kota Edo pada zaman Tenna Era.

"Kurapika! Pergilah! Pergilah ke kuil !" Kata Ayah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Ba-baiklah ayah!"

Sang gadis bernama Kurapika itu pun berlari keluar dari kota itu ke kuil bersama adik dan Ibunya.

"Aduh!"

Katanya saat menubruk seorang lelaki.

Lelaki itu berparas tampan , rambut hitamnya mengkilat, di keningnya ada tanda aneh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona?"Tanyanya lembut kepada Kurapika.

"Ah, ya, aku tak apa…"

Mereka terus duduk bersama dan mengobrol .

Di pipi keduanya ada sembrutan merah muda menghiasi.

Setelah kebakaran reda, Kuroro tiba2 memeluk Kurapika.

"Aku mencintaimu." Katanya lembut sambil menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kurapika.

"Aku juga.."

Kata Kurapika . Mereka pun menutup jarak muka mereka.

Itulah mereka, pasangan yang saling mencintai dalam jangka waktu 2 hari.

Apakah kebahagiaan berada dipihak mereka?

* * *

><p><strong>Januari 1683<strong>

Kebakaran Kota Edo sudah mereda.

Para pengungsi kembali ke rumah mereka yang selamat.

Kurapika mengingat pertemuanya dengan Kuroro.

Ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu pada saat itu.

Ia merasakan dadanya yang berdebar2 saat bersama Kuroro.

Memikirkan lelaki itu saja sudah membuatnya berdebar.

Mukanya merona, senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Pada suatu hari , perasaan Kurapika sudah tak bisa tertahankan lagi.

"Aku harus mengaku kepada ibunda." Katanya pada pembantunya Leorio.

"Tapi nona…"

Tanpa memedulikan Pembantunya itu ia berjalan ke kamar ibundanya, Mito.

"Bu?" Panggil sambil mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"Ya Kurapika, masuklah." Kata Mito ramah pada anaknya itu.

"Bu, Kurapika punya permintaan."

"Apa itu sayang?"

"Aku mau menikahi Kuroro Lucifer."

Ibunya kaget mendengar hal ini.

"Maaf, Kurapika…. Kau tidak boleh menikahinya." Kata ibunya pelan.

"Ta-tapi kenapa bu?" Tanya Kurapika, matanya sudah berkaca – kaca.

"Karena…."

Alasan kenapa Kurapika tidak boleh itu karena perjanjian yang di buat keluarganya dengan keluarga Freecs.

Pada saat kebakaran lalu, rumah keluarga Kurapika hancur. Untuk membangunya kembali Kerluarga Kurapika meminjam uang dari Gin Freecs, dengan syarat bila mereka tak bisa mengembalikan uang yang yang mereka pinjam, Kurapika harus di nikahkan dengan Gon Freecs, putra tunggal Ging Freecs yang berumur 17 tahun.

Setelah mendengar itu, Kurapika mengurung diri terus dikamarnya.

Makananya tidak pernah dimakan.

Selalu menangis di kamar.

Killua, sahabat baik Kurapika, mencoba menenangkannya.

Akhirnya Mito pun ikut menenangkanya dengan berkata bahwa itu semua hanya lelucon.

Lalu, Shalnark yang seorang hamba keluarga Lucifer , datang ke kuil dan berkata bahwa Kuroro akan di jodohkan.

Kuroro adalah anak seorang saudagar dan seorang biksu.

Tidak boleh menikah dengan seorang anak penjual sayur.

Shock akan itu Kurapika kembali mengurung diri.

Putus asa akan berita itu , Kurapika memutuskan untuk mencari cara untuk bertemu dengan Kuroro untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum di mati.

Bagaimana dia mati? Apa dia akan bunuh diri?

Jawabanya, ya.

Kurapika bunuh diri, tapi bukan dengan cara memotong nadi dan sebagainya.

Ia membakar Kota Edo sekali lagi agar ia mendapat hukuman mati.

Setelah Kota Edo ia bakar. Ia pergi berjalan ke kuil.

"Hukuman mati bagi pembakar kota…. Kalau ketahuan aku akan di bunuh, di sekap dalam api perapian yang panas."Katanya lemah.

"Betapa merahnya langit Edo… Oh… kota Edo telah terbakar.." Katanya sambil menengok sekali lagi ke arah kota.

"Kuroro…. Kuroro… Aku rindu padamu! Aku ingin berjumpa denganmu sekali lagi…" Kata Kurapika lemah, air mata telah membasahi pipinya yang putih mulus.

Ia berjalan ke arah kuil yang sudah dekat. Langkahnya ia percepat.

Ia menaiki tangga lonceng di kuil lalu mengambil palu untuk memukul loncengnya.

"Kuroro aku ingin bertemu…. Ingin sekali… Aku ingin bertemu…. Ingin sekali bertemu denganmu…Paling tidak sekali lagi…" Katanya sambil membunyikan lonceng itu. Tetesan air matanya berjatuhan.

"Kalau bisa bertemu aku bersedia menjalani hukuman…" Katanya lagi sambil terus membunyikan lonceng itu.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu Kuroro…. Ingin sekali….. Kuroro…." Katanya lalu berhenti memainkan lonceng itu.

"Kuroro…. Aklau lonceng ini berbunyi kau pergi ke kuil ini kan? Menghindari api ke kuil ini… Bisa bersamamu lagi, Kuroro….. Walau aku harus di hukum matipun tak apa…. " Kata Kurapika.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, Kurapika tertangkap polisi dan di bawa ke pengadilan.

Setelah perdebatan terjadi di pengadilan, akhirnya Kurapika pun di hukum mati .*Aduh… authornya ga tega nulisnya…*

* * *

><p>Kuroro yang mendengar berita itu pun akhirnya bunuh diri, menyusul Kurapika.<p>

Ia sedih karena orang yang di cintainya meninggal dunia.

Tapi perlu kalian semua ketahui, kedua manusia itu hidup bahagia sekarang, bersama2 , di tempat persinggahan terakhir mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Haaaa…. Akhirnya selesai juga! Capek!*Curhat* hehehe…. Jangan pedulikan author gaje ini readers semua! Yang paling penting itu review dari kalian semua! Jaa nee! Jangan lupa review ya!

Dan…. Untuk **Whitypearl**, selamat ulang tahun pada tgl 12 januari nanti. Jaa!


End file.
